Sayuri
Sayuri is a character appearing in Season 2 of 5Ds Blazing Gale. She is a member of the anthro Turbo Dueling team, Team Hauʻoli. Awards/Honors Sayuri has won the following awards/honors. *Junior American Champion 2009 (Anthro Division 2); Las Vegas, Nevada *Japan Regional Champion 2005 (日本地域チャンピオン２００５); Kagawa Prefecture, Shikoku, Japan Design Sayuri has gray-pinkish colored skin/fur along with brown eyes. Her bangs are brown whereas the rest of her hair that hangs down is blue. She has a white stripe down the middle of her face. Sayuri's outfit of choice is a hooded wet suit with a riding helmet. Unlike the rest of her team mates, she uses the current flag of the state of Hawaiʻi. It should be noted that the colors on Sayuri's suit and their ratios are reminscient of the Japanese flag, where she emigrated from. List of Sayuri's outfits Etymology *Sayuri means "lily" in Japanese. Personality Sayuri tends to be optimistic and a bit go-lucky. She tends to say "Don't worry" a lot. As shown from her intro lines, her Japanese upbringing is apparent; either apologizing with "sumimasen" or using honorifics to address people. When dueling, she uses the term "atai" (アタイ), a generally rough way for females to refer to oneself in Japanese. Biography Sayuri was born on September 2nd on the island of Shikoku in Japan. At the age of 7, she became interested in dueling and eventually became the regional anthro champion of southern Japan, an unprecedented feat. She moved to Hawaiʻi at the age of 10 and took her naturalization test to become a legal resident of the United States. She joined Team Hauʻoli a month after becoming the Junior American anthro Division 2 champion at age 11. Abilities Aside from being able to Turbo Duel, she can also lift heavy weights (given that she is an animal bred for doing heavy labor). Relationships Sayuri has a good relationship with rest of her team mates. She also has an admiration for Posie and Jason due to them praising their skills and titles, and acknowledging her and the rest of Team Hauʻoli. Deck Sayuri plays a deck. List of Sayuri's Decks Trivia *Sayuri's personality may be somewhat derived from Dawn/Hikari from Pokémon (even going as far as to use her dub catchphrase). Whether it is to an identical degree is unknown. ** It should be noted that Sayuri was originally named Hikari, but had her name changed due to aesthetic reasons. *Sayuri is the only member of her team whose name doesn't end with a character within the "n" section of the Gojūon table. *Sayuri is the only member of Team Hau'oli not born in Hawaiʻi; rather she is from Shikoku, Japan. **As such, she's the only one who uses the current state flag instead of the Kanaka Maoli flag like the rest of her team (the current state flag is in use by Team Sakura). ** She's also the only one of her team not to wear a belt. *Sayuri's birthday falls on the same day as Shigemori (September 2nd); much like how her team mate Akané shares his birthday with Jason; however both of them are younger than the two. Category:Female Characters Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Minor Characters